The Attempted Murder of Matthew Blastshot
}} On May 15, 1744, Matthew Blastshot was nearly killed by pirates. Here is the story, written down, so you may relive those moments. Prologue Matthew Blastshot sat in the parlor of his mansion on Port Tariff, drinking tea and watching the rain outside the windows. He was thinking about how unnatural it was for that, so far south. He was just about to put out the fire, and call it a night, when an officer barged in and said, "Sir, King George is here!" Matthew was surprised by this. George was early. He shouldn't have been arriving until tomorrow. "Very well," Matthew replied, "send him to the parlor." So, Matthew stood beside a chair as he waited for George. Finally, he walked in. "King John! Hello!" George stopped for a moment. He looked at Matthew, then said, "I had to pick John of all names. The one name that is the same of the evil King John, who signed the Magna Carta." George chuckled, and embraced Matthew. "How has the Caribbean treated you?" he asked. "Fine," Matthew replied, "but, why did you arrive so early?" George chuckled, and said, "Well, I had my usual stroke of brilliance. I was on the Interceptor, and thought 'What if Matthew did a speech to boost morale?'. So, what do you think?" Matthew agreed. So the next day, they planned it out. The Story It was a bright, sunny morning at Fort Charles. Matthew Blastshot sat in the high guard-post of the fort, looking over his speech papers. He was just getting up to as the guard if his admiral had arrived yet, when there was a knock on the door. Matthew told the man to come in. It was Lord Nelson. "Lord Blastshot," he said, "it is time." Matthew rose, put on his wig, hat and his coat, and walked outside. There were hundreds of soldiers and citizens in the courtyard. Matthew stepped on to the inner battlement, and the crowd clapped and cheered. He looked at the left of the courtyard, where he saw the guards standing watch near a door. He grinned, knowing King George was in there, listening intently. He then began his speech. "Greetings, my fellow citizens of the Crown," he said, as the last people were filing in. "I have gathered you here today for a speech. It has come to my attention that our beloved Caribbean is slipping through our fingers." The crowd began to murmur, but Matthew continued on. "Now, though we have lost many to the forces of piracy and their Brethren Court, we have gained a foothold like no other!" Matthew was starting to feel this would work, and he continued on, saying, "We have gained the mighty Port Royal, a city like no other! We, from here, control the Caribbean as a capital. We have also gained footholds in-" There was a gunshot. Matthew fell to his knees, clutching his chest, then toppled off the battlement, and onto the floor of the courtyard. Matthew laid with his hat over his wound and his wig coming off. The crowd broke out screaming. Guards grabbed their weapons, but could not locate the assailant. Suddenyl, pirates came rushing in from the depot entrance. The began attacking the guards, and a mighty fight broke out. In this, Lord Nelson and General Howe drew their pistols, and directed guards to an orderly fight. It was Admiral Tarleton who saved Lord Blastshot that day. In the fight, he drew his cutlass, and charged head-on into the fight. He had been standing near the armory, where he had seen the assailant enter the area. He punched the assailant in the face, sweep-kicked his legs, and then stomped on his jaw. After the assailant was paralyzed, he ran to Blastshot, who was becoming pale, and shaking. He wrapped his arms around Blastshot, hoisted him up, and ran from the fort. He made his way out of the fort, and ran to Lieutenant Peter Blakeley's house. Blakeley gave Matthew a bed. About an hour later, King George arrived, and he looked most grief-stricken. His coat was in shreds, and most of his clothing was either torn or scorched. However, King George threw off his coat, and kneeled beside Matthew's bed. He then looked at Blakeley and said, "Go get that gypsy by the name of Lucinda." Blakeley hurried out of the house, and moments later returned with the gypsy. "Well," George said, "heal him." Lucinda looked as if King George was crazy, but leaned over and began examining Matthew. After about ten minutes, she rose, and said, "He is gravely wounded. I will need to preform a surgery immediately." So, they gave Lucinda a clear area to work. Nearly three hours later, she walked into the main room and said, "He is alive and stable. But he will need further treatement. My medicines can work no more than they have." She gathered her things, and left. That night, Matthew was moved from Port Royal, all the way to Port Tariff, where a doctor preformed more work on him. After five days, when Matthew was fully conscious, he was sent with King George back to England to recover. It was later Discovered that the Pirate Assassins were sent by a crime lord named Living Wrath. The captives were detained, tortured, questioned, and publicly executed by the 28th Royal Firing Squad. Afterwards First Sea Lord Matthew Blastshot stayed in England for six months, recovering. Tarleton was promoted, and became known as Lord Admiral Banastre Tarleton. Lucinda was given thousands of ounces of gold, and given a royal pardon from the King to any crimes she had comitted. Lord Nelson and General Howe were given a medal of bravery. Pirate assailants were captured and publicly executed by the 28th Royal Firing Squad. Category:True Stories Category:Fan Creations